This is an application for continuation of the summer Research institute {SRI) in Geriatric Psychiatry. This annual SRI designed for approximately twenty-five to thirty promising post-residency (M.D. or D.O.) and postdoctoral (Ph.D., Psy.D or Pharm.D.) Fellows and junior faculty persons who have a strong potential for a successful research career in geriatric psychiatry. The one-week long SRI focuses on the tools needed to begin, maintain and succeed on this career path. It is offered at selected sites; up to five sites will host the Institute over the five-year period (one site per year). The Institute includes one-to-one mentoring as well as group seminars and workshops. There is continued communication between trainees and mentors after the Institute, including workshops at annual meetings of the American Association for Geriatric Psychiatry (AAGP). To date, 154 individuals have participated in four SRIs held at four different institutions. 48% of the trainees have been women and 27% have been from ethnic minority groups. Based on participants' evaluations, the SRI has been successful in providing strategies for getting into/staying in academics, strategies for publication, strategies for grant writing and in assisting with the development of a professional network. More objectively, follow-up data collected from participants shows impressive academic progress by the participants. An average of 93% had at least one publication, 39% had had a grant funded, 87% had made a presentation at a professional meeting, 86% had maintained contact with other SRI participants and 44% had devoted more time to research in the 12 months following their participation. Long-term follow-up data [1995 and 1996) suggest their productivity remains high. A number of attendees have received NIMH end other grants and awards.